tatteredmemoriesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
US Navy
The United States Navy (USN) is the naval warfare service branch of the United States Armed Forces and one of the seven uniformed services of the United States. The U.S. Navy is the largest, most capable navy in the world, with the highest combined battle fleet tonnage. The U.S. Navy has the world's largest aircraft carrier fleet, with ten in service, two in the reserve fleet, and three new carriers under construction. The service has over 300,000 personnel on active duty and 100,000+ in the Navy Reserve. It has 272 deployable combat vessels and more than 3,700 aircraft in active service as of February 2016. Origins The U.S. Navy traces its origins to the Continental Navy, which was established during the American Revolutionary War and was essentially disbanded as a separate entity shortly thereafter. It played a major role in the American Civil War by blockading the Confederacy and seizing control of its rivers. It played the central role in the World War II defeat of Japan. It is a blue-water navy with the ability to project force onto the littoral regions of the world, engage in forward areas during peacetime, and rapidly respond to regional crises, making it an active player in U.S. foreign and defense policy. Officers * CO John Lake * LCDR Jack Hayes * LCDR Nick Atkins * LCDR Anthony Perryman * LT Destinee Desmira * LT Jodit Quinn * LT Coray Ward * LT George Ellis * LTJG Derrick Brown * LTJG Charles Haile * LTJG Jason Pettigrew * ENS Alex Kim * ENS Clay Spenser * ENS Mandy Slowenski * ENS Marcus Parker Enlisted * MCPO Demetrius Chase III * MCPO Eric Mabry * MCPO Thomas Cohen * MCPO Dominic Moretta * SCPO Jeff Campbell * SCPO Danny Graves * SCPO Joe Foster * SCPO Alex Grey * SCPO Ricky Galinsky * SCPO Kelly Caulder * SCPO Matt Jenkins * SCPO Will Duval * SCPO Lena Warris * SCPO Michael Jacobs * SCPO Rubio Delgado * CPO David Ramirez * CPO Bill Salvatore * CPO Harold Stone * CPO James Baker * CPO James Grant Ellison * CPO Michael Rhodes * CPO Frederik Munz * PO1 Felix Tallerico * PO1 Masaru Enatsu * PO1 Ellis Graves * PO1 Fred Perry * PO1 Robert Pascarelli * PO1 James Ortiz * PO1 Robert Diaz * PO1 Julien Nizan * PO1 Ryad Ramírez Al-Hassar * PO1 Miles Campbell * PO1 Adriano Martello * PO1 Vicente Souza * PO1 Shuhrat Kessikbayev * PO1 Elissa Lang * PO1 Marjun White * PO1 Jack Estrada * PO1 James Porter * PO1 Kalin Brown * PO2 Bo Beasley * PO2 Sonny Kelley * PO2 Scott Barber * PO2 Seán Donnell * PO2 Paul Gordon * PO2 John Nolan * PO2 Taina Pereira * PO2 Mike Baker * PO2 Monika Weiss * PO2 Tina Lin Tsang * PO2 Chas Edwards * PO2 Jaycee Harris * PO2 Addison Kinney * PO2 Bennett Moore * PO2 Zachery Rogers * PO2 Joe Tunney * PO2 Aria de Luca * PO2 Elena María Álvarez * PO2 Emmanuelle Pichon * PO2 Mark R. Chandar * PO2 Craig Jenson * PO2 Gustave Kateb * PO2 Marius Streicher * PO2 Dominic Brunsmeier * PO2 Frederick Campbell * PO2 Erik Thorn * PO2 Gilles Touré * PO2 Jordan Trace * PO2 Meghan J. Castellano * PO2 Vishnu Martinez * PO2 Taylon Price * PO2 Irvin Myers * PO2 Eliza Cohen * PO2 Grace Nam * PO2 Garrison Roberts Former Members * CIA Delinda Mercier Retired - CIA * LT Mason Mercier KIA * LT Henry Blackburn KIA * ENS Alex Hume KIA * ENS Ray Owens KIA Liaisons * CIA Delinda Mercier * CIA Alicia Diaz * CIA Scott Mitchell * CIA Mandy Alvarez * CIA Thomas Porter * CIA Kelly Weiss * CIA Eva Category:Organization